USB
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Les merveilleuses aventures de données ultraconfidentielles a travers 69 étages de la Tour Shinra dont le plus grand secret sera révélé!


* * *

DISCLAIMER: Le persos sont a Square Enix.

avertissement: plusieurs suggestions de yaoi ainsi qu'un lime sont au programme, le tout sans gravité, vraiment très léger, si moi je l'ai écrit...

* * *

Six heures du matin. Les rares personnes éveillées à cette heure priaient pour aller se coucher où dormaient sur place alors que certaines travaillaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures.

_Ha putain on n'en verra jamais le bout merde ! hurla quelqu'un dont on voyait à peine la tête dépasser des piles gigantesque de papiers dont il avait la charge.

_Tais toi et bosse crétin fini ! lui rétorqua son supérieur d'une voix autoritaire.

La Division d'Investigation des Affaires Générales de la Shinra, plus connue sous le nom de Turks se noyait à travers des montagnes de documents administratifs plus étranges les uns que les autres.

_C'est quoi ça le « Honey Bee Inn » ? demanda le premier en secouant un papier à l'en-tête rose.

_Mieux ne vaut pas que tu le saches. répondit le second en lui arrachant le papier des mains et le mettant en vitesse dans une poubelle.

_Dis-moi Tseng, est-ce que tu connais la légende de l'étage 69 ? Je suis pas ici depuis longtemps mais j'ai entendu dire plein de trucs à ce sujet !

Tseng poussa un soupir. Mais quand Reno allait-il enfin arrêter ses obscénités a répétition ? Deux semaines seulement qu'il était là et il connaissait déjà chaque ragot qui circulait dans la Tour !

_Bon, elles sont où les données que tu devais charger ? demanda Tseng à son subordonné. Ne va pas me les perdre !

Reno regarda son supérieur avec une air de dire « gné, quelles données ? ». Tseng le prit par le col dans un accès de colère et le secoua comme un prunier.

_Il en va de la sécurité nationale ! Si jamais tu les perds, on sera bons pour les labos d'Hojo si encore ce timbré veut de nous !

_Z'ètes pas gentil après une nuit blanche. dit Reno alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Les v'la vos données ! finit-il en lançant une clé USB à son supérieur.

Tseng regarda l'objet métallique de quelques centimètres. A qui devait-il le donner déjà ?

_Euh, Reno ? demanda-t-il doucement en baissant les yeux.

_Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Elle est destinée a qui… Cette clé ?

Reno regarda le soleil qui se levait à travers les nuages perpétuels de Midgar, cherchant un moyen désespéré pour fuir la conversation.

_Je vais chercher du café ! Et puis, j'avais oublié que j'avais une mission sur le feu, j'y go moi, bye !

Sous le regards furieux de son supérieur et accompagné par tout un tas d'insultes proférées dans une langue inconnue, Reno fila dans le couloir.

_Prends-la au cas où quand même ! dit Tseng en lui lançant la clé.

Reno l'attrapa et la mit dans sa poche.

_Interdiction de quitter l'enceinte de la Tour !

_Euh, ouais ! fit-il Reno en souriant.

Il se dirigea vers la machine a café, tellement utile a cette heure. Une jeune femme blonde s'y trouvait déjà.

_Salut Gun ! Comment ça va ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard

_Au revoir, Reno. dit-elle en commencent à s'éloigner.

_Nan attends ! Pitié !!!

Gun n'était pas habituée à entendre un tel mot sortir de la bouche d'un homme, en plus, de la bouche de Reno cela relevait du miracle. Aussi elle revint sur ses pas.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Reno regarda aux alentours si tout était désert. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Peu de gens osaient s'approcher de près du bureau des Turks à la si mauvaise réputation.

_J'ai des documents importants et je sais pas comment m'en débarrasser ! confia le Turk a sa coéquipière. Tu ne connaîtrais pas une personne de confiance qui pourrait la garder !? Tseng ne sait pas quoi en faire non plus de ce machin !

Gun écouta le récit de son équipier et souffla de dépit.

_Mon dieu Reno ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras d'être aussi con !

_Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Je suis tout gentil et j'ai cette merde sur les bras ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? se lamenta-t-il.

Gun demanda à Reno de lui passer la clé. Il refusa tout net.

_Bah passe je vais pas la bouffer ! s'énerva Gun.

_Nan ! Tu dis clairement que tu me faisais pas confiance ! Donc j'te fais pas confiance non plus !

Reno tourna les talons, songeant avec tristesse au café qui venait de lui passer sous le nez, peut importe qu'il était dégoûtant.

_Ne fais pas confiance à ceux de la haute ! prévint-elle avant de n'être plus entendue de Reno.

En regardant droit devant lui, Reno continuait sa route. Il se demandait en fait si il ne tournait pas en rond.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, y entra et s'appuya contre la paroi en verre. Il sortit l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa poche et le regarda.

_Putain mais j'en fait quoi moi !? Je dois forcément la donner à un de mes supérieurs, mais qui !? Gun a dit de ne faire confiance à personne ! Mais si je reste avec ce machin pendant un mois, quelqu'un va forcément s'apercevoir qu'il manque quelque chose. Je vais finir en bestiole de labo, trucidé par Hojo sous l'autorisation de Tseng !

Il se lamentait depuis quelques secondes sans savoir que quelqu'un venait de tout écouter.

_Bon je vais où maintenant… Direct à la morgue ça sera mieux…

_Arrêtes de te lamenter comme ça c'est pitoyable. lui répondit l'homme qui se tenait a côté de lui.

Reno réprima un juron monumental. Il venait de parler à haute voix ? Tout seul ? Non, il venait bien de parler à voix haute mais, devant quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui…

_Rufus Shinra ? demanda-t-il comme si une négation de la part de l'homme pouvait encore lui sauver la peau d'un mort certaine.

_C'est quoi ces dossiers ? demanda-t-il a Reno qui croyait sa dernière heure arrivée.

Le Turk prit son temps pour répondre. Dans un silence de mort, on pouvait presque entendre les pensées de Reno qui suppliait pour pouvoir se jeter du haut de la Tour.

_je sais pas… dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il osa regarder Rufus qui souriait légèrement, ce qui le fit trembler encore plus. Il devait à peine être plis âgé que lui alors, pourquoi avait-il peur bon sang ! Ah oui… C'est vrai que c'était lui le subordonné; lui qui pouvait finir chez Hojo…

_Tu as peur ? demanda subitement Rufus qui semblait trouver une occupation dans le fait de torturer son subordonné.

Encore un qui ne tiendrait pas le mois, pensa-t-il. Cela faisait de lui le cinquième ? Non, le sixième qui avait pété un plomb. Devait-il le liquider immédiatement ? A cette pensée, Rufus se prépara à dégainer son arme qu'il cachait dans son manteau.

Il se ravisa immédiatement. Quel était le sujet de la réunion de ce matin ? Il ne le savait déjà plus tellement il avait lutté pour ne pas s'y endormir. Cela parlait de données confidentielles… Enfin, pas sûr… Assez pour laisser le Turk en vie et lui soutirer les informations dont il avait bien pu être mis au courant.

_Ces données ont une importance capitale. poursuivit Rufus. Si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose ou que quelqu'un est au courant, tu vas en subir les conséquences.

Il allait au bluff. Il ne savait absolument rien de ces documents, d'un point de vue objectif, il en était au même point que Reno, la terreur en moins.

_Ah oui, et quel rapport avez-vous avez ces documents ? demanda Reno.

C'était intelligent de sa part. Reno devait sans doute comprendre que Rufus ne savait pas non plus le contenu de la clé. Il venait sûrement de comprendre que…

Reno vit les yeux de son supérieur s'agrandir d'incrédulité, sa ruse avait-elle fonctionnée ? Non... Il n'était pas assez idiot pour oublier ce qu'il avait dit !

_Juste comme ça… dit Reno avec un air vainqueur. Puisque vous m'avez demandé ce qui était dans les dossiers, vous ne pouvez pas me prévenir que si d'autres personnes le savent sa serait dangereux puisque vous-même vous le savez pas !

Il avait gagné ! C'était désormais à son tour de malmener son adversaire… qui était son supérieur… Mais en même temps, son supérieur était subordonné vu qu'il n'était pas le plus supérieur de la Shinra ! Enfin, Reno était intelligent, mais pas au point de se comprendre lui-même...

_D'accord, je en sais pas ce que contiennent ces documents ni quelle forme ils ont. Mais sache que c'est moi qui suis chargé de récupérer ces dossiers ! dit Rufus en haussant le ton.

Oula, danger à l'horizon, Rufus cherchait sûrement à prendre les dossiers, peu importe ce qu'ils contenaient.

_Je sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance sur le coup… dit-il, son sourire se réduisant peu à peu.

Dans un sens, c'était vrai. Il avait raison de ne pas lui faire confiance mais, Rufus se devait de savoir ce que contenaient ces documents, son père y était sûrement impliqué vu que c'était prétendument secret.

_Je te jure que je n'utiliserai pas ce dossier. finit-il par dire.

Reno croisa quelque peu le regard de Rufus puis dévia aussitôt, ça devait sûrement être vrai…

_Ok mais, pour pouvoir s'en sortir et savoir à qui le donner, faut déjà savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ! dit Reno qui retrouvait d'un coup toute son assurance qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir.

Rufus et Reno se décidèrent enfin à faire démarrer l'ascenseur non sans divergences d'opinion sur l'étage souhaité.

_Hé, j'ai une histoire intéressante. dit Reno, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

_Je ne veux rien en savoir. répondit Rufus, connaissant la réputation de Reno, le faire parler serait du suicide.

Le temps était long et chaque seconde durait... Et durait…

_On se fait chier comme des rats morts ! lâcha finalement Reno, visiblement excédé.

_... Sans commentaires…

_Vous ne voulez vraiment pas entendre ma légende perso faite à partir de tous les ragots de la Tour ?

_Ne m'obliges pas à devenir vulgaire, Reno.

A nouveau un silence vint alourdir l'atmosphère de sa pensante présence.

_Vous savez ce que c'est un 69 ? demanda Reno qui réprimait un fou rire monstrueux.

Il se ravisa immédiatement en voyant Rufus serrer le poing, poing qu'il imagina instantanément l'étranglant.

Reno dissimula son sourire autant qu'il put. Cet ascenseur était si long ! Merde alors !

_En tous cas, y'a beaucoup de rumeurs qui courent a votre sujet, patron. dit Reno en faisant des gestes les plus explicites possibles. Du genre bah… avec l'étage 69 quoi… Enfin, on a mentionné un placard aussi… Et, votre secrétaire.

_Tu sais aussi, on raconte que je tue ceux qui ont le privilège de me voir en colère…

_Ok… J'me la ferme pour de bon…

Le bruit de délivrance de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre à la fin du voyage retentit en Reno se jeta littéralement à l'extérieur. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder l'obscurité des lieux.

_Euh... On est où au juste ?

_A l'étage 69, juste devant mon bureau.

Reno trouvait l'endroit décidément trop sombre a son goût, son supérieur était un vrai vampire décidément.

_L'est où la crypte ?

_Quoi ?

_Nan, nan ! J'ai rien dit !

Rufus dépassa le radoteur et ouvrit une porte menant sur une pièce sombre qui le fit frissonner. Il regarda partout et ne vit presque rien sinon un bureau avec des piles de dossiers plus où moins hautes et un ordinateur portable. Tout avait l'air normal, pas de cercueil, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, pourquoi Reno tremblait alors ?

_Putain c'est glauque, merde !

_Maintenant, on pet commencer… dit Rufus en s'approchant de Reno vicieusement et passant la main sur sa joue.

Le Turk manqua de sauter au plafond et hurla en faisant un signe de croix avec ses mains.

_V… Vade retro satanas !!!J'le savaiiiis ! Z'ètes pas humais ! Un suçeur de sang ! Je suis le prochain sur votre liste ! Mais pourquoi moi, pitié je vous jure que j'ai rien fait ! J'ai une femme j'ai des enfants et une maison… Bon d'accord j'ai pas de femme pas d'enfant et je vis chez un pote mais pitié quand même !!!

A ces mots et à la vue de son subordonné qui rampait sur le sol, Rufus éclata d'un rire, non pas glacé, mais amusé tout simplement.

_Ok c'était une blague ! J'imaginais pas que tu réagirais comme ça !

_Elle était de mauvais goût !

_C'est vrai… Mais toujours est-il que j'aime pas la lumière trop forte…

D'accord, c'était une blague… Mais… C'était flippant… Décidément beaucoup trop flippant !

_Euh… On vérifie la clé ? demanda Reno.

_Ouais. fit nonchalamment Rufus en sortant la clé de SA poche.

_Hé mais… ! La clé !!

_Je croyais que les Turks étaient l'élite… La déconcentration est le premier pas vers la mort… Ferme la porte, si on nous voit on sera mal.

Reno obéit tandis que Rufus branchait la clé sur l'ordinateur.

_Alors, c'est quoi ? demanda Reno en s'approchant.

_Merde, y'a un mot de passe !

_Bah, essayez « 69 » pour voir.

_Reno !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et, sans attendre une autorisation préalable, entra. Les deux hommes se trouvèrent ainsi nez à nez avec le président de la Shinra.

_Vire cette putain de clé ! eut le temps de dire Rufus à son subordonné, tandis que les deux se mirent pratiquement au garde-à-vous.

_Cette attitude ne te ressemble pas, Rufus. dit le président de la Shinra en regardant son fils d'un air vainqueur.

Il aurait donc réussi à le mater après tant d'années ? Cela semblait improbable, il a donc fallu simplement de la patience finalement…

Le vieux était loin, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que les deux se disaient en face de lui.

_Balancez cette merde sur la gouttière ! chuchota Reno en ouvrant discrètement la fenêtre.

Sans en rajouter, Rufus obtempéra et jeta sans pitié l'objet métallique par la fenêtre d'où on entendit aucun bruit de chut, juste celui du vent, de l'orage et de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis trois jours.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? attaqua Rufus en tentant d'occuper la conversation en éveillant le moins de soupçons possible.

_Rien, je venais juste te prévenir, toi et le Turk qui t'accompagne, de la réunion à laquelle vous devez participer.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et s'en alla. Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur la fenêtre pour rattraper la clé.

_Bon alors la clé ! hurla Reno. Elle est toujours sur la gouttière !?

_Mais y'a pas de gouttière !!! hurla Rufus encore plus fort.

Reno regarda la fenêtre et étouffa un hurlement, en effet, il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que le vide, la pluie, le vent et l'orage… qui tombaient sans discontinuer depuis trois jours…

_Tu la vois ? demanda Reno, au 36ème dessous.

_Non... Et toi ?

_Moi non plus…

Le Turk regarda son supérieur dans les yeux, ils se comprirent immédiatement et sortirent de la pièce en courant.

_Il faut descendre ! Allez !

Reno remarqua que son supérieur était à la traîne et lui demanda pourquoi.

_J'éclatais la caméra…

Quelques minutes de course effrénée plus tard, ils étaient devant l'ascenseur, mais celui-ci ne venait toujours pas.

_Mais putain il fait quoiiiii !? s'impatienta Reno.

_Faut prendre les escaliers de service. concéda Rufus en baissant les yeux. Ca sera plus rapide…

Reno le regarda l'air de dire » mais tu veux me tuer où quoi !? » mais fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait raison…

_Tout ça pour une clé de merde… maugréa-t-il alors qu'ils étaient devant la sombre porte des escaliers qui ne semblait pas avoir étée ouverte depuis des décennies, ce qui ne pouvait être vrai, car la Tour venait d'être terminée.

_J'en ai déjà marre…

Rufus ouvrit la porte en la défonçant. Reno le regarda faire et se dit que son supérieur était dans une colère plus que noire. Qui sait, peut être que la descente le calmerait…

_On parie sur qui de nous deux arrive le premier en bas ?

_Même pas en rêve… Alors tu attends quoi ? demanda Rufus qui était déjà en train de sauter par-dessus la rambarde de la première cage d'escaliers.

Reno le suivit e surfant pratiquement sur les rampes, en quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent dix étages plus bas.

_Laisses-moi crever ici… Par pitié…

_Hors de question... C'est moi qui te tuerais quand tout ça sera terminé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Rufus regarda le Turk qui gisait par terre, étalé de tout son long, qui soufflait comme un buffle.

J'continues pas moi…

A la vue de son supérieur qui armait son flingue, Reno se releva immédiatement.

_Ne refais plus jamais ça compris !?

Ils continuèrent leur descente, un peu plus lentement néanmoins, ils débouchèrent derrière la Tour.

_Bon, elle est où cette clé !?

_Bah cherche ! Moi j'en sais rien !

Les deux hommes se mirent a fouiller, mais de tout évident, l'objet de leurs convoitises avait disparu.

_On fait quoi maintenant patron ?

Rufus resta silencieux quelques secondes, il ne répondit pas à la question de Reno mais planchait déjà sur une solution.

_J'ai un plan. finit-il par dire avec un air vainqueur.

Reno releva la tête dans une lueur ultime d'espoir.

_Qui comme genre de plan ?

_On va prendre une clé, au hasard, n'importe laquelle puis… je sais pas moi, mettre des photos de Scarlet dedans !

_Z'ètes un génie putaiiiiin ! Quoi comme photos de Scarlet ?

_Des photos assez... Perverses on va dire. Pour qu'elle se barre de la salle en hurlant ! Je suis sur que t'en a des dizaines !

Ok mais... Cette fois, on peut prendre l'ascenseur pour remonter ?

_Ouais… Allez…

D'un air plus que vainqueur, les deux hommes entrèrent dans le hall par la grande porte. Arrivés à l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, ils virent un jeune Soldier qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il sortit en vitesse en courant et les deux hommes prirent sa place. Arrivés à hauteur du vingtième étage, Rufus commença à se poser des questions. Il tentait de se remémorer ce que le Soldier tentait de dissimuler avec une désagréable appréhension.

_Reno… commença-t-il, ne sachant que continuer.

_Ouais ?

_Tu vois le Soldier qui était dans l'ascenseur avant qu'on y rentre…

Ce n'était même pas un Soldier, juste une unité d'infanterie comme des centaines d'autres se faisaient en ce moment même tuer à Wutaï.

_Dur de ne pas s'en rappeler, t'as vu sa tête !? Un vrai chocobo ! Il devait a peine avoir ton âge, Je pense…

_C'est pas la question abruti ! Et depuis que est-tu aussi familier !?

Rufus recommençait à hausser le ton… Il devait vraiment être énervé…

_Bah quoi alors ?

_Tu te souviens de ce qu'il tentait de cacher ?

_Un petit truc… De quelques centimètres je crois…

Une désagréable pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit des deux hommes qui hurlèrent en cœur :

_La clé !!!

Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement l'ascenseur et le firent descendre en jurant contre son manque de vitesse.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils sortirent comme s'il eut été en feu, ils regardèrent partout à la recherche du Soldier-chocobo.

_L'est là baaas ! hurla Reno en montrant du doigt le Soldier qui les regardait du air affolé, cherchant à s'enfuir vite et loin.

Ils le poursuivirent jusqu'à l'entrée, en dehors de la Tour, où ils se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant. Rufus pensa aussitôt qu'il venait d'attendre le 36ème dessous.

_Donnes nous la clé, sale pourriture ! hurla Reno en étranglant le Soldier.

_Je sais rien, pitiéééééé ! implora le pauvre Soldier, au bord des larmes, choqué par tant de violence.

_Tu l'avais dans les mains a l'instant ! Reno, fouilles-le !

Reno obéit et manqua d'arracher l'uniforme du Soldier en cherchant la clé il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il n'y avait rien mais continua obstinément ses fouilles partout et nulle part.

_Héééé ! hurla le pauvre Soldier, sentant que Reno s'aventurait en terres interdites.

_Y'a que dalle on s'est trompés ! dit Reno en serrant ses mains sur le cou du Soldier

_Je vous jure que j'ai plus la clé ! supplia ce dernier en sentant sa dernière heure arriver.

Il n'était pas né sous une bonne étoile, tout petit personne ne l'approchait, il vivant dans un petit village d'où il était parti il y a seulement quelques mois, jurant a son amie la plus chère qu'il deviendrait 1ère classe pour la protéger.. Il avait échoué et n'était même pas au Soldier, il crèverait, étranglé par deux inconnus, devant la Tour sans que personne ne vienne a son secours, sous la pluie, son cadavre pourrirait jusqu'aux trompettes célestes du jugement dernier.

_ « Plus » !? Ca veux dire que tu l'as eue ! A qui l'as-tu donnée !? questionna Rufus en le prenant par le col.

_Achevez-moi… murmura le Soldier.

Rufus le lâcha et il tomba dans une flaque d'eau.

_Je ne questionne pas la viande froide, parle ! Tu crèveras après !

_Je l'ai donnée à… à Scarlet ! Elle m'a demandé de la chercher et je l'ai juste trouvée par terre !

Reno et Rufus soupirèrent en cœur, le Soldier n'avait pratiquement rien à faire dans cette histoire, ils repartirent dans la direction de l'entrée, en se dirigeant vers les derniers étages de la Tour, où ils pensaient que Scarlet se terrait, avec l'objet de leurs convoitises.

_Comment cette clé a fait pour ne pas être explosée en tombant de 70 étages !?

_69…

_Ta gueule Reno ! On a des problèmes plus importants quand même !

_On sait même pas où est Scarlet ! se lamenta Reno.

_Arrêtes de pleurer sur ton sort !

Rufus se retourna et reprit le Soldier par le col, le faisant hurler de terreur et de surprise, a peine sauvé de l'enfer il y retournait… Il balbutia quelques mots qui voulurent sans doute signifier « mais j'en sais rien moi, par pitié laissez-moi tranquille ! Pourquoi moi !?» Rufus le lâcha et il chut une seconde fois dans l'eau, d'où il ne chercha même pas a se relever, regardant l'eau tomber sur lui, il n'était rien...

_Maman… J'veux rentrer à Nibelheim... murmura-t-il.

Rufus était retourné près de Reno et lui annonça d'un air sombre.

_Bonne nouvelle, cette fois, on prends l'ascenseur.

_Bah c'est pas trot tôt !

Dans l'ascenseur, ils se donnèrent leurs numéros de portable, non a contrecoeur, pour rester en contact lorsqu'ils arriveraient en haut, prévoyant de se séparer pour la chasse a la blonde.

_Tu pars a droite, moi a gauche. ordonna Rufus a son subordonné qui était déjà parti.

_Ok ! Mais pour chercher quoi ? Scarlet où la clé ? demanda ce dernier qui ne comprenait plus parfaitement le fil de l'histoire.

_Scarlet doit sûrement avoir la clé sur elle ! Fous-la a poil si tu veux mais récupère ce bordel !

_Vos désirs sont des ordres patron !

Reno obtempéra et s'élança dans les couloirs, il en savait pas où il allait et profita d'un coin de mur pour réfléchir.

_Ah merde… Si j'avais su que ça finirait comme ça !

Il regarda son portable pour voir l'heure qu'il était et poussa un cri d'horreur, d'un geste il appela Rufus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Patron il resta juste dix minutes avant la réunion, on fait quoiiiii !?

_Tu accélères le mouvement et tu me ferres cette blonde ! dit Rufus en raccrochant sans un seul « bonne chance ».

Reno commençait à angoisser, qu'allait-il dire à Tseng ? C'était lui qui lui avait donnée ! Cette mission... complètement ratée…

Un éclat rouge passa devant lui, si rapidement qu'il ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, deux minutes plus tard, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se mit a suivre cet éclat qui n'était autre que Scarlet-la-Blonde.

_Oh putain ! J'vais pas finir chez Hojo ce soiiiiir !

Il la suivit en sautillant, savourant déjà sa victoire. Un problème vint cependant le frapper de plein fouet, comment la récupérer, la clé. Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout !

Il s'avança et posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de Scarlet qui hurla sous l'effet de la surprise, il en profita pour passer ses mains partout sur la robe de satin de la conseillère en armement de la Shinra dans l'espoir de savoir où se cachant l'objet de sa salvation personnelle. Il l'aperçut l'espace de quelques secondes, alors que Scarlet se retournait violemment pour le gifler jusqu'au sang, laissant trois entailles sanglantes sur sa joue. La clé se trouvant dans son décolleté plongeant, coincé dans la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

Après avoir sorti quelques insultes digne d'une femme de bar, Scarlet s'en alla vers la gauche et Reno appela son supérieur complètement surexcité.

_Merde elle planque la clé dans son soutif' ! Faut lui arracher !!!

A l'autre bout du fil, Rufus vit Scarlet s'approcher. Imaginant un plan à la hâte, il attendit sa « proie ». Scarlet arriva, comme prévu, elle était toujours à une distance respectable, mais pas assez pour que Rufus ne remarque pas l'objet à l'endroit indiqué par Reno. Il inspira un bon coup et ferma les yeux quelques instants, puit sortit de sa planque.

_Scarlet, je vous cherchait justement. dit-il en se rapprochant doucement de la blonde jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'a quelques centimètres.

A sa grande surprise, elle le regarda fixement et surtout, langoureusement, trop, beaucoup trop à son goût, s'en était presque effrayant.

_Je savais que vous viendriez a moi tôt ou tard. murmura-t-elle en tentant de l'embrasser.

Durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles ils échangèrent un baiser apparemment passionné, aucun bruit ne vint les troubler. Rufus rompit brutalement le contact.

_Les plus merveilleux moments sont les plus courts. dit-il en effleurant doucement le cou de Scarlet avec sa langue, elle frissonna de plaisir.

Lentement, il passa sa main dans son corsage, passant le long de ses côtes, jusqu'à sa taille.

_Il faut donc que ça soit si rapide ? demanda-t-elle avec un air apparemment désolé.

Sans en rajouter, Rufus s'en alla. Scarlet sourit et porta la main à ses lèvres, elle se mettrait bientôt ce môme dans la poche ! C'était décidément trop simple ! Elle entoura son opulente poitrine de ses bras, savourant avec délice les sensations encore présentes de l'étreinte de celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle s'arrêta brutalement, posant la main sur la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle déglutit péniblement, s'apercevant qu'elle n'y était plus.

C'était simple, décidément beaucoup trop simple…

De son côté, Rufus rejoignait Reno t lui montra la clé encore chaude.

_Z'avez un don pour chourer les clés Boss ! complimenta ce dernier en fixant avidement l'objet. C'était vrai, et ça pouvait servit mine de rien…

_Bon, on l'a récupérée, mais o en fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Rufus.

Reno sembla réfléchir, dur… Finalement, ils ne savaient pas ce que contenait la clé.

_Bah, y'avait un code, ça devait être important… répondit Reno.

_Et pour que Scarlet la planque dans son soutif' aussi… ajouta son supérieur. Elle est dans combien de temps la réunion ?

_Dans dix minutes…

Serrant la clé dans sa main, Rufus se dirigea encore une fois dans son bureau et chercha à la hacker.

_On a déjà essayé et ça marchait pas ! dit Reno en baissant les yeux.

_Si c'est la clé de Scarlet, blonde je te rappelle, ça ne dois pas être compliqué !

_Pas faux, Y'a qu'a marquer… « Kama-Sutra »

_C'est pas ça… dit Rufus en rentrant le code.

_ « Geisha » ?

_Marche pas…

_ « Sextoy » ?

_Reno !!

_Quoi ? Je proposes ce qui peut bien marcher et fonctionner parce que sa passe souvent dans la tête d'une blonde c'est tout !

Rufus entra un énième code qui fonctionna. Le pass était correct, mais la clé était…

_Vide !? demanda Reno à la vue du glorieux contenue de la clé.

_Bordel de merde ! jura Rufus en reprenant la clé. Tout ça pour rien ! Au moins, on sait qu'on ne taillera pas sur nous à la réunion…

_C'est l'heure au fait… dit Reno en regardant sa montre. On aura tué le temps au moins !

_Tu l'as dit…

_C'était quoi le code ?

_Placard…

Tandis que Reno sortait, Rufus lui, resta quelques instants dans son bureau.

Quelqu'un était rentré ici… Il en était sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Ce devait être une question à laquelle il était apparemment impossible de répondre.

La réunion état comme, d'un ennui mortel, Rufus avait demandé à Reno de la réveiller si jamais il s'endormait et si c'était le contraire, il ferait de même. Scarlet prit la parole avec son habituel air de mijaurée qui ne la quittait jamais, elle parla d'une clé USB contenant des données ultraconfidentielles à propos de quelqu'un présent dans la salle.

Reno regarda Tseng le toiser sévèrement de l'autre bout de la salle, il sourit et se dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté.

_J'ai ici la preuve que nos caméras de surveillance sont installées a des endroits clés de la Tour.

Rufus sentit son sang geler instantanément dans ses veines alors qu'il ressentait une désagréable chaleur dans tout son corps. Scarlet… Ce serait elle qui serait rentrée dans son bureau ? Il jeta un regard à Reno qui souriait bêtement.

_J'ai une vidéos unique. Dans cette clé. dit-elle en exhibant fièrement… une petite clé USB en métal… de quelques centimètres…

U Soldier, non, une unité d'infanterie plutôt, avec une vague allure de chocobo que l'on menait à l'abattoir entre dans la salle de réunion avec un rétroprojecteur relié à un ordinateur. Le soldat n'osa croiser le regard inquisiteur de personne, continuant sa route en priant pour s'en aller au plus vite.

Scarlet éteignit la lumière tandis que le soldat allumait la projecteur et y branchait la clé, une image floue apparut sur le mur, elle se précisa et on put distinguer clairement le numéro «69» en haut à gauche de l'écran projeté.

_Ceci messieurs. annonça fièrement Scarlet. Est la caméra de surveillance placée dans le bureau du vice-président qui a étée brisée il y a vingt minutes tout au plus. J'ai donc tenté de vérifier si il restait un quelconque indice, notamment la carte mémoire.

_Et de quel droit êtes vous rentrée dans mon bureau sans aucune permission ? intervint Rufus qui priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le moment auquel il pensait.

_Un droit purement informatif. justifia Scarlet ? Tout la Tour est au courant des rumeurs à propos de l'étage 69, il fallait donc que quelqu'un mette tout cela au jour !

L'unité d'infanterie lança la vidéo qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Deux personnes, dont on savait que la première était Rufus, entrèrent dans la salle en s'embrassant.

_C'est quoi ce merdier !?jura Reno ne comprenant pas. C'est que c'te meuf !

Il entendit Rufus maugréer des dizaines d'injures différentes a l'adresse de cette chère Scarlet, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, certaines en langues inconnues d'autres n'ayant aucun sens.

A l'image projetée a l'écran, les deux personnes commencèrent à retirer leurs vêtements. Reno, qui regardait fixement la scène, siffla discrètement au moment où les seins de la fille apparurent a l'écran.

_Reno ferma-là ! ordonna Rufus en prenant son subordonné par le cou et le forçant a se rasseoir.

La vidéo se finit sur Rufus et sa secrétaire qui ouvraient le porte d'un placard vide pour y finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Ainsi fut découverte la vérité sur l'étage n°69, une légende qui ne fut jamais racontée a qui que ce soit et jamais mentionnée jusqu'à ce jour.

FIN

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Ca fait quoi de connaître une légende que personne n'a voulut cracher? Vous savez maintenant =) Si vous regrettez, fallait pas cliker u_u

J'ai créé cette histoire a partir d'un délire avec des amis, sur le 69.. C'est pour ça que je dédie cette histoire a Frédérique, Manon, Anaïs, Eloïse, Alexandre, Madeline, et tous les membres du club de théâtre du colllège Louis Bleriot!!!

Mention spéciale a Clément, qui m'a fait hurler de rire... xD Je m'en rapelle encore mais c'est trop vulgairer pour être dit ici, y'a de limites

Sns oublier Nighhawk, Simakai, Melior, Major-Oniakai, Nighty-Sha, et tous les fanfikeurs, aisni qu'aux 200 personne suqi m'ont lues au cours de cette année!!!

I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!


End file.
